Price of Money
by forgottenpaths
Summary: a side story to Draconis's and violins after they are all together as one family, the Kaiba's go out to eat and gain a few stares.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything from either harry potter or yugi-oh.

At the upscale restraint, as was wont to happen very rich patrons would buy out a table for the year by giving the owner a large sum of money flat out. This meant that no matter how crowded they were, the restraint couldn't give away the table, even if the people who owned it weren't there. These tables were placed on a sort of raised platform or dais with all the other tables that were bought. But because they were upscale restraints and still did need to make money from the common rich man and his family, the people that could afford to but out a table were so rich that they had to have enough money to equal that of royalty. More than any malfoy or potter or black. MUCH more. At this certain day however one family that owned one of theses special tables happened to be there. None other than multi-trillionair Kaiba Seto owned the table. At the table a round one, sat three people. The first was tall, among standards and was male. He had icy deep blue eyes, strong chiseled features and sable hair. He had a cold persona around him and his eyes were cold. He wore a black business suit and over the back of his chair was a large trench coat made of expensive black material. There also was a deep blue satin scarf thrown over the back of his chair. He wore no jewelry save three rings. The first identified him as the CEO of Kaiba Corps. The second identified him as his status and the third identified that he was taken/ to his right was another person, male, but so beautiful you wouldn't believe it. He had softer features than the person to his left had and they were almost so feminine it was hard to distinguish his gender. He had large trusting coffee brown eyes, and long baby soft white hair. It was put up in a messy bun off his neck and held in place with an extremely expensive hairpiece. The hairpiece was a winding silver dragon with chains that hung down his back made of sapphires, crystals, and diamonds. Yet even in the gorgeous up do some pieces of hair fell down in artful waves. He had on an icy blue cashmere sweater and black slacks. The same color as the man to his lefts eyes. Over the back of his chair was a heavy black fur coat and a coffee brown colored cashmere scarf.

Overall the man was a stunning counterpart to the handsome person besides him and he had a warm and welcoming feeling. It was a though the reason the other man was so cold was to protect his smaller more trusting counterpart. You could see evidence of this in the icy mans eyes whenever he looked at the white haired beauty because his eyes would soften. The white haired beauty had on two rings, both worth more than all the malfoy fortune combined. The first showing his status, the other showing he was taken. In front of the couple sat a younger child, around 11 or 12 with long wavy black hair and deep dark blue eyes that shown with a child's warmth. He had features closer to the cold mans but with a child's roundness. He wore a red cashmere sweater with a white button up shirt beneath it, the cuffs showing and color folded outside the sweater rim. He also wore black slacks. Unlike the adults though the coat thrown over the back of his chair was only that, just a coat. It to was expensive and black but also navy blue, red, and deep brown in it. His slacks also had cargo pockets on their sides. Around his neck hung a silver chain, 1 ring hanging from it showing he was a prince of his race. The cold man, seto, had a glass of red wine and a plate with a steak and mashed potatoes while the softer man, ryou, had ordered a pricy salad with breadsticks and a light blush wine. The boy had gotten lamb chops and corn and peas with a soda. The boy managed somehow to talk the entire time and eat at the same time without once not using manners. Both the adults could speak flawless British English without a Japanese accent. Ryou would sometimes make comments or ask questions but seto only listened while glaring at the waiter who had been staring at ryou. They garnered lots of looks and conversations because of the elegance, power, and money they so obviously had as well as their startling looks.


End file.
